Point of View
by aia masanina
Summary: Ingatkah kamu kalau ada suatu hari yang akan tiba? Jika itu akan segera tiba, dari sudut pandangmu, apa yang kamu rasakan? [Collaboration from aia masanina, synstropezia, Aiko Blue] [untuk event Fanfiction Addict Event Collab 2019]


_**Point of View**_

Kimetsu no Yaiba © Koyoharu Gotoge

AU!

Collaboration from aia masanina, synstropezia, and Aiko Blue

Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan untuk _event_

**Fanfiction Addict Event Collab 2019**

_Happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

**1\. Mentari terbit **– Shinobu Kocho

_Apocalypse _akan segera tiba.

Aha, sungguh mengguncang, bukan? Akupun juga, awalnya. Berawal dari satu tanda yang menggemparkan seluruh dunia, kemudian satu lagi, satu lagi, hingga berbagai tanda (yang kita percayai) dunia akan berakhir terus bermunculan. Tidak ada lagi hari damai, tidak ada lagi waktu-waktu yang tenang. Semua orang menjadi sangat tertekan.

Berbagai informasi tentang penyelamatan diri dari _apocalypse _bermunculan silih berganti. Kalian tahu bahwa ada orang yang menciptakan bola transparan raksasa untuk menjadi tempat manusia berlindung saat _apocalypse _tiba? Ya, itu salah satunya. Banyak temanku yang memercayainya dan mengusahakannya, banyak pula yang memilih cara penyelamatan yang lain. Ada yang mengajakku bersama mereka, tetapi aku hanya tersenyum dan menolak.

Katakanlah aku pesimis, tetapi aku percaya tiada makhluk yang bisa bertahan hidup saat _apocalypse_.

Jadi, mengapa kita tidak menikmati waktu-waktu yang tersisa menjelang _apocalypse _yang tidak kita ketahui kapan pastinya ini?

Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku frustrasi bahwa aku akan mati. Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku putus asa menghitung hari. Aku akan menjalani dengan tenang. Aku siap mati kapan saja. Satu minggu lagi, satu hari lagi, bahkan satu detik lagi _apocalypse _akan tiba, aku tidak akan melarikan diri.

Walau begitu, aku tidak bisa tidur.

Pukul lima pagi, lewat beberapa menit. Mataku tak mau terpejam meski urat-urat bola mataku keluar. Aku merasa dingin meski suhu kamarku 85 Fahrenheit. Pikiranku berkecamuk, bibirku kugigit. Aku takut.

Ini bertentangan dengan tekadku. Aku tidak takut, aku tidak takut.

Aku tidak takut bahwa aku akan segera mati terkubur reruntuhkan di kasurku kalau _apocalypse _terjadi sekarang juga.

Aku tidak takut kalau ragaku terkubur dengan mengenaskan dan tak akan pernah ditemukan.

Aku tidak takut bahwa jiwaku pergi ke langit dan meninggalkan semua yang kumiliki di dunia ini.

Aku tidak takut.

Aku tidak takut….

Tidak, aku takut….

Mataku tertuju pada jendela besar yang tak tertutup gorden di kamarku. Sebentar lagi gelap berganti terang. Matahari akan terbit. Satu lagi hari berganti di tengah-tengah cekaman ketakutan manusia akan waktu yang tak pasti.

Kuperhatikan lamat-lamat. Semburat mentari muncul malu-malu.

Dari barat.

Satu lagi tanda akan tibanya _apocalypse._

Air mataku seketika meleleh, seiring getaran yang meretakkan lantai dan mengombang-ambingkan kasur. Tubuhku akan terkubur mengenaskan dan aku tetap bergeming.

_Tuhan, akankah aku siap menerima hukuman atas dosaku sebagai kupu-kupu malam, selamanya?_

.

**2\. Keinginannya **\- Hashibira Inosuke

Jalanan yang sepi memang arena terbaik untuk mengebut. Semenjak apelcal, apocal, apalah itu menghebohkan seisi dunia, orang-orang memilih berlindung pada bola transparan raksasa yang modelnya keren, tetapi sayangnya bukan gayaku untuk bersembunyi di sana -terlalu membosankan, kurang menantang, apa lagi anak muda memerlukan yang namanya adrenalin.

Semua manusia pasti mati -takdir itu tidak terelakkan. Daripada memusingkan akhir dunia, bukankah pilihan terbaik adalah menikmati hidup sepenuh hati? Misalnya dengan menjalankan hobi seperti yang kulakukan ini; balapan walaupun di sisi kiri serta kanan, hanya ada aku seorang.

Kalau begitu balapan dengan meteor, mungkin? Itu bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih keren, daripada melakukannya bersama manusia yang sering kali curang. Meskipun tinggal menunggu kekalahan -entah gara-gara bensin motorku habis atau tertimpa duluan, seharusnya aku tidak lagi memiliki penyesalan.

_"Bersemangatlah, Inosuke! Jangan sampai kalah!"_

_"KAU PASTI MENANG. APA PUN YANG TERJADI KITA HARUS PESTA!"_

"Dua minggu yang lalu itu adalah kemenangan terakhirku, sayangnya."

Namun aku menyeringai. Senyumku bahkan melebar, meskipun di depan sana aspalnya sudah merekah, kemudian lintasan yang kugunakan ini perlahan-lahan roboh. Pria sejati tidak takut pada kematian. Bagiku justru lebih menyedihkan, ketika mengingat kenangan di mana Gonpachiro dan Monitsu memintaku bersama-sama berlindung.

_"Memangnya kau tidak mau berpesta lagi bersama kami?! Berhenti melakukan hal-hal bodoh, babi sialan!"_

_"Kami tidak bisa menghentikanmu, bukan? Tetapi aku dan Zenitsu sangat ingin kamu berlindung juga."_

Bertahun-tahun kami berteman, aku belum pernah mendengar Gonpachiro menekan kalimatnya sampai terlihat frustrasi, ataupun menyaksikan Monitsu menangis karena hancur. Peganganku pada motor mengencang. Menggertakkan gigi tahu-tahu kulakukan akibat penyelasan yang tiba-tiba membuncah; kenapa pemandangan terakhir yang harus kusaksikan adalah tangisan mereka? Sangat tidak keren sekali.

Sejak awal aku memang bodoh. Bisa-bisanya melupakan yang satu itu saking inginnya memacu motor -tidak betah melihat mereka memohon-mohon, tetapi juga terlalu enggan mengajak Monitsu serta Gonpachiro balapan -Monitsu punya mobil butut yang suka kutendang ban-nya.

Setidaknya mereka pasti selamat, kan? Sebentar lagi diriku akan jatuh ke lautan magma di bawah sana. Konyolnya lagi tanganku terulur, dan tidak bisa kuhentikan.

Mungkin sebenarnya aku juga takut, jikalau di surga sana kesepian padahal kami selalu kompak dalam melakukan apa pun.

"Bagiku ini adalah kemenangan yang sesungguhnya, Monitsu, Gonpachiro." Ketika kau tidak lagi takut dengan kematian, tetapi hatimu masih ada untuk mengkhawatirkan sahabatmu.

.

**3\. Pemandangan Terakhir** — Tomoika Giyuu

_Mati bersama-sama terdengar mengasyikkan_, aku membatin dalam hati selagi mengamati keadaan sekitar yang begitu suram. Kota mulai sepi karena sebagian besar penduduk yang mampu membayar harga tinggi telah mebdapat sepetak perlindungan di balik kubah yang katanya, mampu menangkal _apocalypse. _Bagiku itu tolol. Maksudku, bencana yang datang dari Tuhan berharap bisa ditahan oleh manusia, huh? Peradaban yang maju benar-benar telah membuat pola pikir dan kesehatan mental manusia menjadi mundur.

Lagi pula, kembali ke poin pertama, _mati bersama-sama terdengar mengasyikkan_. Mengatahui bahwa aku adalah satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang bisa menjumpai garis akhir peradaban, sekaligus berkesempatan menjadi saksi saat dunia hancur berkeping-keping. Bukankah itu hebat?

Tidak akan merasakan kehilangan, sedihnya ditinggal orang yang dikenal, atau diliputi kegelisahan jika mati dan membusuk lebih dulu di bawah tanah sementara semua orang masih terus hidup dan bersenang-senang di muka bumi. Menyenangkan, membayangkan aku akan mati bersama seisi dunia. Tak ada yang perlu kurindukan, tak ada yang perlu kurisaukan, semuanya menjadi melegakan saat kita tahu kapan segalanya berakhir, bukan?

"Duduklah di sini."

Aku menoleh ke arah jam tiga. Menemukan seorang wanita berusia awal tiga puluhan membungkuk di depan sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang mungkin masih berusia masing-masing lima dan tiga tahun.

"Kalian takut?" Wanita itu bertanya pada anak-anaknya. Matanya bergetar, bibirnya memaksakan seulas senyum yang pias di wajahnya yang kurus.

Anak laki-laki menggeleng. "Tidak." Jawabnya yakin. Sinar kehidupan memancar kuat dari sepasang matanya yang jernih.

"Aku juga tidak." Anak perempuan menjawab, lalu nyengir memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. Namun demikian, menyaksikan kedua anaknya begitu yakin dan tak kenal takut justru membuat wanita itu menangis.

"Kalian pemberani." Wanita itu meraih masing-masing tangan anaknya lalu mengecupnya berkali-kali. Setitik air matanya bergulir ke pipi dan buru-buru diusap kasar. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percaya pada ibu, oke?"

Anak-anak itu mengangguk sementara mataku terus mengamati ketika sang ibu merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah botol kecil dengan label (CN-), tangannya bergetar, botol itu hampir tergelincir jatuh dari tangannya tapi ia berhasil menggenggamnya erat dan kembali menatap anak-anaknya. Tubuhnya gemetar, dan selama beberapa detik aku merasa prihatin. Di detik selanjutnya, aku justru terkagum dengan caranya.

Sianida, cepat untuk bunuh diri. Ia pasti cukup cerdas dan cukup putus asa sampai-sampai ingin meracuni dirinya sendiri dan kedua anaknya sebelum _apocalypse _terjadi. Sambil tersenyum, aku meraih kemeraku dan memposisikan lensa menghadap mereka bertiga.

"Kita harus minum ini," Wanita itu berkata. "Ini akan membuat kita lebih berani dan lebih tenang menghadapi segala hal."

"Apa itu akan membuat mengantuk?" Anak laki-laki bertanya.

"Ya, Sayang." Wanita itu menjawab. "Kita mungkin mengantuk lalu tidur nyenyak, tapi saat bangun nanti segalanya akan menjadi lebih baik."

Aku nyaris tertawa mendengarnya. _Lebih baik setelah tidur panjang yang disebut kematian? _Tapi aku tetap memposisikan kameraku, fokus pada pemandangan itu. Satu bidikan saat sang ibu meneguk, satu bidikan saat si anak laki-laki meneguk, dan satu bidikan lagi saat anak perempuan meneguk. Mereka berbagi sebotol racun itu bersama. Kemudian si ibu duduk untuk merengkuh anak-anaknya. Satu bidikan lagi untuk momen manis itu.

Lalu aku mendengar ledakan. Ketika mendongak, ku lihat langit terbelah. Merekah indah dihujani petir. Aku mengarahkan kamera ke langit, satu bidikan. Saat dunia hancur dan ribut, aku menggunakan semua kekuatanku untuk mengarahkan kamera ke wajahku, tersenyum lebar. Satu bidikan. Selamat tinggal kehidupan.

.

**4\. Menyerah **– Kamado Tanjirou

Nyaris kubanting ponselku ke tanah.

Nezuko. Dia tak bisa dihubungi lagi. Sejak kemarin jaringan telepon kacau balau. Adikku yang sedang kuliah di luar negeri tak kuketahui kabarnya kini. Terakhir kali aku menghubunginya, dia memintaku berdoa.

_"Kakak mengerti, 'kan?" _ucap Nezuko di seberang telepon saat itu. _"Hari akhir itu akan tiba sebentar lagi, dan kita semua tidak dapat tetap hidup di dunia ini lagi. Aku sangat menyesal tidak bisa bersama Kakak saat hari itu tiba. Maafkan aku. Sekarang aku hanya bisa terus berdoa agar bisa bersama Kakak lagi di kehidupan sana. Kuharap kaujuga berdoa, Kak."_

Nezuko menyerah.

Kenapa semua orang menyerah?

Inosuke, Kak Tomioka, Kak Shinobu, Nezuko…. Kenapa mereka menyerah? Tak bisakah mereka mencoba berlindung? Tak bisakah mereka optimis untuk bertahan hidup dan melanjutkan hari esok?

Aku tak percaya _apocalypse _merenggut segalanya.

Ada yang akan bertahan hidup. Ada. Optimislah, Tanjirou. Kaubisa melewati semua ini.

"Nezuko kayaknya bener, deh…."

Zenitsu yang meringkuk di sampingku, mencicit dengan tampang putus asa. Ya, hanya sahabatku satu ini yang bersedia ikut untuk bertahan hidup. Kami tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli tempat perlindungan muktahir semacam bola transparan raksasa atau kubah yang anti gempa, tetapi kami tahu tempat berlindung yang aman dan tidak memerlukan banyak uang: bunker di daerah gunung berapi.

Akan tetapi, kami membutuhkan waktu setidaknya 6 jam untuk sampai ke sana dengan kereta. Sayangnya semua stasiun sedang kacau akibat membludaknya orang-orang yang ingin ke tempat-tempat aman atau menemui orang-orang yang mereka cintai dengan kereta, jadi pasti akan lebih lama. Kami putuskan untuk pergi dengan mobil Zenitsu yang…. yah, agak butut.

Persiapan kami sudah beres, sebenarnya, tetapi kuputuskan untuk mencoba menelepon Nezuko sebentar tadi, dan kalian sudah tahu hasilnya.

"Kita tak akan selamat, Tanjirou." Air mata Zenitsu siap berderai. Sontak dia berdiri dan mengguncang-guncang bahuku. "Gimana kalau terjadi apa-apa di jalan sebelum kita sampai bunker? Atau bunkernya malah tidak cukup kuat dan kita akan terkubur di dalamnya? Kita bakal mati, Tanjirou! Kita bakal mati!"

"Tenang, Zen!" Kuhentakkan tangan Zenitsu dari bahuku. "Kauharus percaya kita bakal selamat! Kunci mobilnya di kau, 'kan? Ayo, kita jalan."

Zenitsu tampak ingin membantah dan aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dengan langsung masuk ke mobil, duduk di kursi samping pengemudi. Kusangga dahiku frustrasi, masih mengkhawatirkan Nezuko dan orang-orang yang pernah kukenal. Akh, kenapa Zenitsu masih belum masuk ke mobil juga. Kubuka pintu mobil sedikit dan kulonggokkan kepalaku. "Zen!"

"Ah!" Zenitsu tersadar dari lamunan. Tampang ragunya masih terlihat jelas, tetapi dia menurut. "Baiklah…."

Mobil yang kutumpangi meninggalkan apartemen, melewati jalan raya yang sepi. Zenitsu tidak bicara apa-apa dan aku hanya memandang keluar jendela, kalut dengan pikiran sendiri.

Sejujurnya, aku sangat terpengaruh dengan ucapan Zenitsu tadi.

_Kita bakal mati._

Sungguh, memang tidak ada satupun orang yang bertahan hidup setelah _apocalypse _itu? Ini bukan bencana alam seperti yang pernah terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya? Aku belum pernah mengalami bencana alam. Zenitsu yang pernah, dan buktinya dia bisa _survive_. Banyak orang lain yang bisa bertahan hidup setelah mengalami bencana, tetapi mengapa kali ini tidak? Mengapa orang-orang seyakin itu tidak akan ada yang bertahan hidup lagi setelah _apocalypse_?

Apakah _apocalypse _itu ada? Apakah akan sungguh-sungguh terjadi?

Aku takut untuk memercayainya.

Pasti sangat mengerikan.

Aku yang manusia biasa ini, apa bisa menghadapinya?

Aku mulai pesimis. Aku mulai menyerah. Gambaran bencana demi bencana yang bisa kubayangkan berkelebat di kepalaku. Ketika aku membayangkan aspal yang kami lalui merekah dan mobil ini jatuh ke dasar bumi, itu sungguh-sungguh terjadi sekarang.

Mungkin…. memang lebih baik menyerah saja.

.

**5\. Pengalaman **– Agatsuma Zenitsu

Dari semua teman-temanku, aku pernah sial karena pernah kena bencana gempa bumi.

Masih kuingat bagaimana mobil bertaburan, jembatan terombang-ambing, bangunan-bangunan tinggi runtuh, dan kepanikan massal. Saat itu aku sedang magang di luar negeri. Sial sekali, 'kan? Bagus-bagus kerja di negara yang keren, eh, kena bencana. Kejadian itu bahkan belum lama-lama amat: tiga tahun yang lalu.

Apa aku benar-benar selamat dari bencana itu? Tidak juga. Aku tertimpa reruntuhan kantor selama dua hari. Bekas luka tertusuk besi karatan masih membekas di paha kiriku, tapi aku selamat. Oke, harus bersyukur.

Aku sangat penakut dan bisa dibayangkan betapa takutnya aku saat mengalami bencana itu, apalagi aku sendirian di negara orang. Namun, aku mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk bertahan hidup, hingga akhirnya bisa kembali ke negaraku sendiri dan disambut oleh teman-temanku, keluargaku, dan Nezuko pacarku. Aku kadang tidak percaya aku bisa _survive_, tapi aku _survive_. Kupikir dengan adanya insiden itu, aku bisa makin kuat dan makin siap menghadapi bencana yang akan tiba-tiba terjadi nantinya.

Namun, ternyata tidak.

Aku takut sekali. Orang tuaku di kota yang sangat jauh, Nezuko bahkan di negara lain. Aku nangis kejer saat ditelepon Nezuko belum lama ini.

_"Sejujurnya aku sangat takut, tapi aku tak bisa bilang ke Kakak._" Nezuko curhat dengan suara parau diiringi sesegukkan. _"Aku ingin pulang, Zenitsu. Aku mau bersama Kakak dan kamu. Aku takut, sendirian di negara orang. Sekarang aku benar-benar paham bagaimana perasaanmu saat kena gempa bumi waktu itu."_

Aku tidak mau Nezuko mengalami apa yang kualami dulu, tapi apa daya. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Menyusulnya saja aku tidak bisa.

Ketika Tanjirou mengulang kata-kata Nezuko untuknya lewat telepon, aku hampir berurai air mata lagi. Pupus harapan untuk melihat wajah Nezuko terakhir kalinya.

Tanjirou sangat optimis dapat bertahan hidup dari _apocalypse, _tapi aku tidak. Aneh, 'kan? Untuk orang yang pernah berpikir mentalnya bakal lebih kuat setelah kena bencana alam, rupanya traumanya jauh lebih kuat. Aku berusaha berpikir positif dengan menyetujui ide Tanjirou berlindung di bunker yang "katanya" aman, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, nol persen bisa bertahan hidup. Ini _apocalypse, _lho. _Apocalypse_. Jangan-jangan gempa bumi yang dulu kualami tak ada apa-apanya.

Aku mulai berpikir Tanjirou ini goblok.

Harusnya kukatakan jelas-jelas sebelum dia masuk mobil tadi. Menyerah saja! Menyerah! Menyerah untuk bertahan hidup!

Pikiranku ke mana-mana sehingga aku sulit fokus menyetir. Mobil ini serasa kusetir dengan mode autopilot. Aku mulai berpikir di mana aku—atau mungkin bersama temanku satu ini—bakal mati. Inosuke apa kabar? Walau dia bakal mati, semoga dia tidak mati konyol akibat kebiasaan kebut-kebutannya. Mati ketabrak tiang, misalnya.

Apa aku bakal mati di jalan ini? Atau di bunker? Ukh, takut aku membayangkannya.

Aku harus berpikir hal yang menyenangkan. Pesta makan _burger _malam Jumat bersama Tanjirou dan Inosuke, kencan di taman ria bersama Nezuko, makan _sushi _mewah bersama orang tua yang menghabiskan gajiku dua bulan…. Ayo, lebih banyak lagi. Pikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan.

Atau pikirkan sekali lagi bahwa aku siap terkena bencana untuk kedua kali, tanpa ada harapan untuk bertahan hidup.

Di mana aku akan mati? Terjawab sudah.

Aku siap. Aku kuat. Aku tidak akan lagi merasakan rasa sakit seperti dulu.

Jangan takut, Zenitsu. Optimislah.

.

**6\. Harapan Palsu **\- Iguro Obanai

Matahari yang terbit dari barat kupandangi dengan ekspresi datar -warnanya merah darah, terang benderang, berkilauan. Ketika bangun tidur untuk menyikat gigi, kepanikan yang bercampur aduk dari segala arah terdengar sangat menjengkelkan. _Apocalypse_ segera tiba. Mati bersama-sama terdengar lebih masuk akal bagiku, daripada berdesak-desakan di sebuah banker atau teknologi mutakhir berbentuk bola transparan raksasa, walau aku tak berhak berkomentar demikian.

Omong-omong soal bola transparan raksasa, seharusnya _dia_ sudah tiba di sana, bukan?

_"Apa kau yakin tidak mau berlindung bersama Kanroji-san?"_

_"Buat apa kau menanyakan itu padahal sendirinya memilih pasrah?"_

_"Soalnya Kanroji-san pasti membutuhkanmu, dan dia menunggumu di sana. Memberi harapan palsu di saat-apocalypse tiba itu sangatlah kejam, lho, Iguro-san." _

Genggamanku pada kisi-kisi jendela mengerat sewaktu menyaksikan matahari merah darah itu mendekat, disambung dengan teringat percakapan terakhirku bersama Shinobu Kocho. Dia adalah sahabat terbaik Kanroji-san -tunanganku yang sekarang ini tengah menuju bola transparan raksasa tersebut. Seluruh gaji begitu pun tabunganku yang dikumpulkan bertahun-tahun -seharusnya digunakan untuk mengadakan pesta pernikahan -telah habis demi membuat Kanroji-san pergi ke sana.

Kocho-san menertawaiku bodoh -berhasil membawa Kanroji-san berlindung ke sana, tetapi sendirinya malah terjebak di pemandangan _apocalypse_ ini -lebih baik mati bersama sambil bergandengan tangan, kata Kocho-san. Sayang sekali aku bukanlah tipikal yang menganggap, bahwa khayalan tersebut merupakan romansa yang indah. Harusnya Kocho-san juga tahu, hal paling romantis sekaligus terbaik adalah _apocalypse_ ini cuma mimpi buruk.

Maaf. Aku sangat ingin mengatakan itu kepada Kanroji-san, karena memberi harapan palsu dengan berjanji akan berlindung bersamanya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Uangku tidak cukup ditambah pula, jika Kanroji-san membawaku bersamanya pasti sekadar merepotkan dia.

"Iguro-san! Iguro-san!"

Mungkinkah ini hukuman untukku, karena telah mengkhianati Kanroji-san? Suaranya benar-benar nyat. Hati kecilku juga berharap panggilan tersebut memang realitas. Kaburamaru -ular peliharaanku yang selalu melingkar di leher -menengok ke belakang membuatku penasaran, dan sebelum aku tahu sebuah pelukan sudah mendapatkanku.

"Kanroji ... san? Kenapa kamu di sini?" tanyaku sembari membalas pelukannya. Memang ada kekecewaan yang terbesit, karena Kanroji-san memilih kemari. Namun, setiap mengetahui sentuhanku yang mengelus-elus punggungnya memang nyata, pada akhirnya pilihanku hanyalah bahagia.

"Mana mungkin, kan, aku meninggalkan Iguro-san sendirian? Kenapa pula kamu berbohong akan menyusulku?"

"Maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin Kanroji-san ketakutan." Ah. Dia menangis, dan semua itu salahku yang membuatnya menghamburkan air mata, hanya demi pembohong sepertiku. Bahkan maaf pun mustahil cukup. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin mengutuk diri sendiri, karena membuat hal bodoh di saat kehidupan akan berakhir.

"Iguro-san pasti ingat ini hari apa, makanya kamu mengenakan jas hitam."

"Mana mungkin aku lupa."

Pelukan dilepas. Mataku pun terbelalak, kala mendapati Kanroji-san mengenakan gaun pengantin dengan rambut yang disanggul. Penuh semangat ia menunjukkan sebuah kamera -mengejutkan sekali Tomioka Giyuu berbaik hati meminjamkan salah satu koleksinya.

"Mari kita buat foto pernikahan, Iguro-san! Waktunya lima detik, ya."

Lima detik menjadi lebih dari cukup untuk berbahagia, ketika aku duduk di kursi roda sedangkan Kanroji-san berdiri di belakang -tersenyum lebar menyambut lampu kilat yang langsung mencetak foto pernikahan kami.

Foto pernikahan yang seharusnya diambil belakangan ini sama-sama kami tertawakan. Kanroji-san meminta maaf, gara-gara terlalu bersemangat mengenai kamera Tomioka. Tetapi aku menggeleng menolaknya, karena yang kubutuhkan memanglah hanya Kanroji-san.

.

**7\. Melarikan Diri **\- Kanroji Mitsuri

Melalui kaca jendela aku melihat matahari merah darah tengah mendekat. Meskipun sekarang ini pukul delapan pagi, tetapi tidak ada lagi sinar kuning keemasan yang menyilaukan ketika gorden kamar dibuka. Semalaman penuh aku insomnia. Namun, _apocalypse_ yang segera tiba pasti tak membuat orang-orang peduli terhadap jam bangunku, bukan? Toh, semua orang sibuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Menyelamatkan diri, ya ..."

Selembar tiket yang menunjukkan bahwa aku berhak mengakses bola transparan raksasa kuabaikan begitu saja. Fokus pada gawai terutama bagian kotak masuk, lalu mendapatkan pesan dari Iguro-san adalah satu-satunya yang kuanggap sebagai kebahagiaan.

_07.30_

_Subject: -_

_From: Iguro-san._

_Pagi, Kanroji-san. Sudah berangkat?_

Sayang sekali tidak ada sinyal yang tersisa untuk membalasnya. Pesan tersebut pasti sebenarnya Iguro-san kirim sekitar pukul enam pagi, karena seharusnya aku berangkat jam segitu. Iguro-san berkata akan menyusul. Namun, sesungguhnya pula diriku tahu Iguro-san berbohong—akibat kecelakaan setahun lalu sebelum _apocalypse_ datang, Iguro-san pasti menolak merepotkanku yang harus mendorong kursi rodanya.

Pertama kali mendapati Iguro-san berbohong seperti itu, justru aku bahagia karena sampai akhir pun Iguro-san mengkhawatirkanku. Berkatnya keberanian yang sempat menghilang kini kembali. Gaun pernikahan yang kami pilih sama-sama di toko milik Kanae-san—kakak perempuan Shinobu-chan—langsung kupakai untuk membuktikan kepada Iguro-san aku tidak takut.

"Tunggu aku, Iguro-san."

Kamera yang kupinjam dari Tomioka-san, beserta tiket memasuki bola transparan raksasa itu turut kubawa. Aku memberikannya pada salah seorang tetangga yang langsung berangkat. Ucapan terima kasih darinya lama-kelamaan menguap, begitu pun lambaianku yang membalas perasaannya. Jalanan benar-benar padat akibat macet. Belum lagi terdapat banyak aspal yang telah retak, kemudian merekah memperlihatkan lautan magma panas.

Salah satu rekahannya aku lompati sekuat tenaga -untung saja belum terlalu lebar, dan gaun yang kupakai entah bagaimana dapat diajak bekerja sama. Berlari-lari menggunakan gaun di sepanjang jalan membuatku tertawa. Andikata _apocalypse_ tidak pernah tiba, pengalaman semenarik ini pasti hanya sebatas cerita fiksi.

Bagiku inilah yang namanya keajaiban -meskipun rute yang diambil menjadi lebih panjang -jalan pintasnya diblokir bangunan rubuh -terkadang aspal yang kuinjak tiba-tiba retak tanpa peringatan, bahkan sempat tersandung pecahan meteor membuat ujung gaunnya sedikit robek -segala rintangan itu tidak berarti apa-apa, maupun terasa melelahkan meski napasku menderu.

"Iguro-san! Iguro-san!"

Tanpa memedulikan kaki yang lecet aku berlari menuju ruang tamu. Dugaanku benar bahwa Iguro-san berada di sana ditemani Kaburamaru. Kepalanya menengok ke belakang, dan saat itulah sebuah pelukan kuberikan -syukurlah Iguro-san baik-baik saja.

"Kanroji ... san? Kenapa kamu di sini?" tanyanya dengan kekhawatiran yang membuatku lemah. Aku ingin meminta maaf, setelah tiket yang ia beli menggunakan seluruh gaji serta tabungannya malah kuberikan pada orang lain. Namun, sekarang ini bolehkah aku hanya bahagia, karena kami berhasil bertemu?

"Mana mungkin, kan, aku meninggalkan Iguro-san sendirian? Kenapa pula kamu berbohong akan menyusulku?"

"Maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin Kanroji-san ketakutan." Tahu-tahu air mataku meleleh. Seharusnya tak begini. Jika tiba-tiba menangis Iguro-san pasti merasa bersalah. Akan tetapi, terlalu sulit untuk berhenti ketika rasa takut serta kelegaanku bercampur aduk.

"Iguro-san pasti ingat ini hari apa, makanya kamu mengenakan jas hitam." Tadi aku langsung memeluknya, bukan? Pasti Iguro-san belum sadar diriku mengenakan gaun pengantin -benar-benar kejutan yang sangat pas.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa."

Menggemaskan sekali melihat matanya terbelalak, usai menyadari pemikiran kami sama. Kamera milik Tomioka-san kuperlihatkan. Untunglah tidak rusak, walau sempat membentur aspal.

"Mari kita buat foto pernikahan, Iguro-san! Waktunya lima detik, ya."

Lima detik yang berlangsung kemudian berlalu adalah puncak kebahagiaanku. Di foto pernikahan kami Iguro-san sangat keren dengan jas hitamnya, dan aku penasaran apakah Iguro-san berpikir diriku cantik, ketika mengenakan gaun ini?

Sebelumnya kami tertawa dahulu, karena foto pernikahan yang semestinya diambil belakangan malah jadi duluan. Aku meminta maaf kepada Iguro-san. Gelengan singkat ia beri seolah-olah berkata, 'asalkan ada Kanroji-san di sini, aku tidak memerlukan permintaan maaf'.

"Perasaan kita sama, Iguro-san."

.

**_End_**

* * *

Telat _publish_. Maafkeun. Terima kasih telah membaca~


End file.
